A Pretty Young Warrior's Problem!
by Ikumi-hime
Summary: This was up before, but I changed it to this name. The other name is going to be deleted! Hope you like it. Involves Makoto and Shinozaki!


A Pretty Young Warrior's Problem  
  
Contains: Kino Makoto as Princess Jupiter/ Sailor Jupiter, Miyake Shinozaki as Knight Shinozaki/ Jupiter Knight, Tsukino Usagi as Princess Serenity, Aino Minako as Princess Venus/ Sailor Venus, Hino Rei as Princess Mars/ Sailor Mars, Mizuno Ami as Princess Mercury/ Sailor Mercury, Chiba Mamoru as Prince Endymion/ Tuxedo Kamen, Furuhata Motoki as Prince Motoki/ Venus Knight, Kumada Yuuichirou as Prince Yuichiro/ Prince Yuichiro/ Mars Knight, and Urawa Ryo as Prince Ryo/ Mercury Knight!  
  
This is during the Silver Millennium and that's why there is no Sailor Moon. This is mainly dealing with Princess Jupiter and Knight Shinozaki. Well this is my first dealing with the Silver Millennium, and this is going to be fun to do. Well here ya go!  
  
Summary: The Princesses have to marry a Prince, but what if you fell for a Knight instead? Read Princess Jupiter's story about falling in love and how to overcome obstacles to be with who she loves!  
  
Ages: Serenity, Venus, and Mercury are 15, Mars, and Jupiter are 16! Everyone but Motoki and Endymion are 18. Endymion and Motoki are 19.  
  
Disclaimers: Gomen Ne, but I don't own Sailor Moon! If I did, I would have made more movies, and another series involving Crystal Tokyo! I don't own any songs if any are used!  
  
|Athena Kyle |2004-03-17 |1 |Signed | |I'm Loving the story! | |Makoto and Shinozaki are the cutest couple! | |Keep up the good work! | |Can't wait to find out what happens next | |Mako-Chan20 |2004-03-16 |1 |Anonymous| |oh I hate Freddie, and I am angry at her father right now. He had | |no right to slap her in front of everyone! Poor Princess Jupiter. | |She can't be with her love Knight Shinozaki! Well update soon! |  
  
The Planet of Jupiter  
  
Today was a day of celebration for everyone on Jupiter. The long awaited birth of the Royal Family's first child has finally arrived. The Queen of Jupiter held her new born daughter in her arm. The new born Princess was the cause for the celebration. The Moon Queen AKA Queen Serenity was also pregnant with her first child, although she was only 3 months. Queen Mars AKA Takura was also pregnant with her child, which she hoped it was a daughter. She was due sometime in April. The Queens of Mercury and Venus had yet to bear children.  
  
Takura giggled as she held her swelling tummy. She asked, "Hailey, what are you going to name her?" Hailey thought for a moment, and smiled, "I will name her Makoto, but no one can know her name. You know have forbidden it is. They can only reveal their name when married. I wanted to reveal mine to Argus for the longest time. Finally after 2 years, I was able to." A knock was heard on the door. Takura, who was the only one in the room with Hailey, opened the door, revealing Judge Miyake with his 2 years son Shinozaki. Shinozaki was lucky to see the Princess, for he was not a prince. Hailey smiled and asked, "Does Shinozaki want to see the Princess?" The Judge nodded, and guided his young son towards the bed. The Judge gave Hailey a light kiss on her forehead. He raised Shinozaki up, and Shinozaki looked at the Princess, who was sleeping in her mother's arm. Shinozaki gave the Queen a kiss on her cheek, and in a babyish voice, he said, "She pretty, like her mommy." Takura and Hailey both laughed and the Judge smiled.  
  
He said, "Well, I must take Shinozaki to his sitters so I can go to work." Takura looked at Hailey, who smiled, and nodded. Takura turned towards the Judge and said, "Why don't you leave Shinozaki with us? We don't charge, and we would be happy to do it." Judge Miyake asked, "Are you sure, your majesties? He is a handful." Takura smiled, "Of course I'm sure!" He nodded, "Okay then." He turned to his son, "Listen to them, okay?" Shinozaki nodded, and gave his father a hug, "Bye daddy!" The Judge smiled, and turned to leave. Takura asked, "Shinozaki, do you want to play something?" He shook his head, "Iie, me want to stare at baby more." Hailey said, "Well the Princess is sleeping. Why don't you go with Takura and get an ice cream?" Takura smiled, "Hai, Shinozaki, let's get an ice cream." Shinozaki nodded, "'Kay."  
  
As the two left, Hailey glanced down, and admired her new born daughter. The new born Princess had yet to awaken from her nap, and Hailey smiled. Her daughter was a couple of hours old. She was born on December 5th, and the time was at 945 am, the time currently was 127PM! Hailey smiled, happily, and yawned as she closed her eyes for a nap.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Hailey awaken to Queen Serenity holding Makoto in her arms. She smiled, "Good day, Serenity." Serenity smiled, and gave Hailey a kiss on her forehead, "Good day to you, Hailey. Your daughter was awake as I came in. She was about to cry, but I picked her up before she could. She fell asleep again." Hailey said, "Dr. Miyuki said to expect this." Serenity nodded. She asked, "That is what I have to expect?" Hailey nodded, and said, "You and King Hiroko have a lot to look forward to." Serenity smiled, as she handed Makoto back to her mother, "So what have you named her?" Hailey smiled, "Well although no one should know, I'll tell you. I already told Takura. Her name is Makoto. Kino Makoto." Serenity nodded, "That's a beautiful name. It means truth or sincerity of wood." Hailey smiled, "It means both sincerity and truth of wood." Serenity nodded, "Well I must return to the palace. Say hi to Argus for me." Hailey nodded, and Serenity left.  
  
Three Years Later!  
  
Three year old Princess Jupiter walked through the doors of the Palace as silently as she could, and as dirty as can be. She had been outside, watching Shinozaki, who was five. He was friend of hers, but they were never seen in public together. The Princess tried to tiptoe to her room, but got caught by her father's laughter, "Princess Jupiter, what are you doing?" The brunette Princess turned to her father and smiled, "Daddy, me do nothing." Argus laughed as his three years old daughter tried to excuse her way out of trouble, "Iie, I believe I just heard the door close. Were you outside again, watching Shinozaki?" Jupiter bowed her head slightly, and nodded. Argus said, "I was right. You are not in trouble, Jupiter, but do it again and you are." Jupiter nodded, and sighed, "Daddy, I'm hungry." Argus smirked slightly, "Then go to the kitchen, and ask Asakawa to make you something.' Jupiter nodded, and walked away form her father.  
  
Argus sighed as he knew Jupiter liked Shinozaki as a friend. He was worried. This friendship with Shinozaki could get in the way as Jupiter grew older. Argus really liked Shinozaki, but he wasn't a Prince. He was going to tried to be a Knight, but he couldn't marry Jupiter, even if he wanted to. He knew Jupiter would get somehow get hurt. He just sighed in deeply, and saw Hailey walking towards him. Hailey saw his expression and asked, "She was outside watching Shinozaki again?" He nodded, and she sighed, "You know, she is going to end up liking him. We can't stop her. Her feelings aren't controlled by us." Argus said, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of"  
  
Jupiter went to her room, instead of the kitchen. Actually, she just wanted to get away from her father. She glanced outside her window, and saw Shinozaki practicing karate. While she was outside, he taught her some moves. She yearned for the freedom Shinozaki had. She hated being cooped up in the Palace all the time. She was able to go visit her friends, but never on her home planet was she able to leave the Palace. She knew one day, one time she was going to leave this palace, and explore the outside world that surrounded the Palace.  
  
The next seven years pasted slowly for Jupiter. One day, seven years later, she was the Moon Kingdom along with the other Princesses, sipping tea, and munching on cookies. She asked, "Is it wrong to love someone who isn't a Prince?' Serenity choked on her tea, she was the King and the Queen of the Moons only daughter and child. Mars swallowed hard, Venus looked dumbstruck. Mercury seemed like she was the only one able to respond, "Um... Jupiter, why do you ask? You not in love with someone who isn't a Prince, are you?" Jupiter bit her lower lip, and uttered, "Iie, of course not. I was just wondering." The 10 year old Princess of Jupiter sighed, and said, "Sorry I asked." Mars sensed Jupiter wasn't telling the truth. She was 10, just like Jupiter. The other 3 were still 9. Jupiter stood up, and asked, "May I go for a walk in your garden, Serenity?' Serenity's eyes widen slightly, "Of course." Jupiter got up, and turned away. She had to get away from her friends eyes. For seven years she learned what love was, and fall for it hard when Shinozaki came into the picture. He was 12, and was currently at Knight training. Her green eyes filled with tears, and they slide down her smooth cheeks. She felt them fall faster, as she closed her eyes. She reopened them as she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned, and stared into Princess Mars' eyes. Jupiter was 3 inches taller than the other Princesses, but she was always able to look into their eyes. Jupiter's ponytail swayed with her, when she turned to look at Mars. Mars' long raven black hair, which contained purple highlights, shined in the light. Her amethyst eyes filled with sadness as they stared into green tear filled eyes.  
  
Mars gave Jupiter a hug, "What's wrong, Jupiter? Tell me. I'm your best friend, besides Venus. But I believe I would understand better than her." Jupiter said, "You probably would, since we are both 10." Mars grabbed Jupiter's right hand, and directed her towards a bench. The two young Princesses sat down, and Jupiter sighed. She began, "Mars, I've fallen in love with one of the knights, and he isn't a Prince." Mars' eyes grew huge, as more tears fell from Jupiter's eyes. She covered her face with both hands and sobbed harder. Mars gave Jupiter a hug, "Oh Jupiter, I'm so sorry. You should have told me sooner." Jupiter continued to cry, when Mars asked, "You do this is forbidden, right?" Jupiter nodded, and whispered, "That's the problem. I love him." Mars held her friends trembling body. Mars felt bad for her friend.  
  
Mars' little sister had the same problem. Her 6 year old sister, whom was called ChibiMars, was in love with Prince Yuichiro's brother, who wasn't a Prince. It was forbidden for Princesses to fall for their Knights, unless their Knight was a Prince. Everyone's Knight was a Prince, except for Jupiter. The Prince, who was trying to win her heart, thought that being a Knight was barbaric. Jupiter thought that he was a wimp, and weak. Those were two things she despised. Mars gently pulled away, and cupped Jupiter's face in her hands. She dried Jupiter's tears with her thumb, "Please, don't cry. We will figure this out." Jupiter nodded, and smiled, "Thank you, Mars." Mars forced a smile, "Of course. That's what I'm here for." The two laughed, and got up. Jupiter asked, "Do you want to come to my palace, and meet him?" Mars' eyes widen slightly, "Isn't he training?" Jupiter smirked, "I break all the rules by going to the Knights camp, besides, mother and father are at Venus' palace, visiting Venus' new sibling." Mars asked, "Jupiter, you know you can get into trouble. Why are you doing this?" Jupiter sneered slightly, "Because I never get the attention I deserve!" Mars asked, "What do you mean?" Jupiter sighed, and replied, "My parents are always here on the Moon, or visiting Venus' parents on her planet. They are hardly home anymore. Maybe if I got in trouble, it might get their attention." Mars simply shook her head, "Jupiter, getting in trouble isn't exactly a smart move. Maybe if they are home one day with you, tell them what you told me. They will understand. My okaa-san can talk to your mom if you want. They are best friends as we are." Jupiter thought about it, and said, "It's worth a try." The two Princesses hugged each other, and smiled. Jupiter had a mischievous look in her eyes, "You still wanna go and meet him?" Mars groaned and replied, "Okay, but just this once."  
  
The two 10 year old Princesses snuck around the Palace grounds, and headed from the teleportation room. Jupiter had her time key, and stuck it in the slot. The mirror began to fuzz up, and turned pink. The two ran through, and ended up on the planet Jupiter. Jupiter grabbed her key, and placed it around her neck. She said, "Let's got going." Mars nodded, and the two walked out of the teleportation room. Jupiter and Mars walked quietly in the corridor, and hurried to the front doors. Jupiter opened it quietly, and the two snuck out. Jupiter closed, and breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, we didn't get caught." Mars said, "This really isn't a good idea, Jupiter." Jupiter just ignored the comment, and walked down the Palace stairs. She said, "Now it's only a five minute walk, so let's go." Mars, although she didn't want to, followed Jupiter towards the Knights Camp. Within minutes a large building, and training camp appeared. Jupiter recognized Shinozaki, and said, "Mars, that's him. The guy with the blue eyes, chestnut hair, and only is wearing a wife beater shirt with the green pants." Mars saw him, and whistled, "Geez Jupiter, you sure know how to spot them" Jupiter said, "This is actually the furthers I go. Any closer and the guys see us." Mars looked at Jupiter, "Are you telling me you never actually been inside?" Jupiter nodded, "I wouldn't break the rules that much." Mars smiled, "Maybe Jupiter is listening to her okaa-san after all." Jupiter smiled, "Well let's go back. No need to stay here." Mars nodded. The two walked fast back to the palace, and arrived back in two minutes. The red-faced girls went into the garden and were going to pretend there were there the whole time. Jupiter tickled Mars, and Mars chased her. The two laughed and giggled. Hailey, Jupiter's mother, came out and saw the two princesses. She smiled, and realized the girls were okay. Serenity called her, and said the girls were missing, but then she heard the laughter, and decided to check. She went back in to tell Serenity the girls were okay.  
  
Jupiter took in a deep breathe and smiled, "Isn't this great?' Mars nodded, and tugged out her black hair. She said, "He was very cute, Jupiter." Jupiter's smiled disappeared, as Mars changed the subject, "Hai, I know. But I can't marry him. I might only be 10, but I know what love is, and that's what I feel for him." Mars sighed, "Well, we have to think of something." Just then Hailey walked out. Jupiter saw her mother and smiled, "Hey okaa-san," she called out. Hailey smiled, and waved her daughter to come over. Both of them hurried to the Queen of Jupiter. Hailey smiled, "Are you two hungry?" They nodded, and hurried inside. For now, Jupiter's secret was safe with Mars, but how long could Jupiter keep up this charade?  
  
6 years later (Mars' sweet sixteen)  
  
Mars grumbled as Jupiter giggled, tying Mars' hair with red, and white roses. Her hair was arranged in a French twist sort of way, with curls, and the entire hair up. Mars dress was red, with white silk draped over the skirt part of the dress, practically see through. She stood at 5'3", her amethyst eyes shined in the light, and her lips had a slight pout on them. Jupiter, on the other hand, had on a tight fitting dress, showing off her very developed, and well figured body. The shirt got big, and full around her tiny waist. She stood at 5'6", her green eyes shining like emeralds, and her full red lips had a hint of a smile. Mars continued to grumble at this and that. Jupiter said, "Mars, stop complaining. You looked beautiful. You hair looks wonderful." Mars looked at Jupiter, whose hair was up almost in the same fashion, but contained green flowers, and red roses. The two friends held hands as Jupiter said, "This is going to be a wonderful birthday, Mars. C'mon.' Jupiter practically dragged the Princess of Mars down the stairs to the ball, in honor of Princess Mars' sixteenth birthday.  
  
The girl all smiled happy for how they life's have been going. The past 6 years changed the girl's life. At age 13, they all received the senshi powers, each girl protecting her planet. Mercury began to become more interested in studying than anything. Venus and Serenity were aloof, both of them really ditzy, but fun none the less. (Very much like the series, if ya ask me.) Mars became more hateful towards man after her father died. Her mother Takura tried to find Mars a father, but the man she almost married, nearly raped Mars. It would have happened if Jupiter hadn't decided to visit Mars that day. Jupiter continued to daydream about her love, Miyake Shinozaki. He was 18 now, and very handsome. Jupiter's personality was what Shinozaki loved about her: sweet, gentle, independent, strong-willed, and never let anyone boss her around.  
  
Jupiter was happy Shinozaki would be attending the ball. Mars and Jupiter both stopped at the doors, and took a deep breathe. Jupiter asked, "Ready?' Mars nodded, and the two opened the doors. The bright lights greeted them, the music was great, everyone dancing, and the other girls were there chattin' with one another. Mercury held a book, as Serenity and Venus was chattin' about their new loves. Serenity was engaged to Endymion, Prince of the Earth. Serenity and Endymion made an excellent couple. Venus was in love with Motoki, her Prince and Knight. Mercury loved Ryo, her Prince and Knight, though she would never admit it out loud. Jupiter had a Knight, whom no one knew who it was. The Prince, who was trying to win her heart, was Freddie, a royal jerk, and a pain in the ass, according the Jupiter. He was so full of himself, she just wanted to scream. Mars had similar problem, though her Knight, and Prince, by the name of Yuichiro, adored Mars. He thought the world of her, yet she was still a man-hater. The incident happened nearly two years ago, yet it still haunted her.  
  
Jupiter and mars walked over to the girls, and gave greets, "Why hello girl," Jupiter mused." Serenity gave Jupiter and Mars hugs, as did Venus, as soon as Serenity stopped choking the girls! (It's an inside joke, on my part.) Mercury looked up from her book, long enough to say, "Hello." Jupiter slapped the book out of Mercury's hands. Mercury, surprised for being assaulted looked up at Jupiter, "There are better way of getting my attention, ya know." Jupiter gave her a grin, "Well this is a party, so no book until after." Jupiter threw the book to Mars, who threw it to Venus, who threw it to Serenity, who threw it back to Jupiter. Mercury was basically monkey in the middle. She said, "Okay, I get your point. May I have my book back? I'll put it away." Jupiter nodded, and handed Mercury her book, she put it in her bag, and asked, "Now, what are we going to do?'" "How about dance," asked a deep voice? The five Princesses turned and show 5 gentle men standing there. Four of the five were handsome. Jupiter didn't think Freddie was at all good-looking. Ryo grabbed Mercury, and the two went to dance. Both Venus and Serenity practically threw themselves at their loves, and went to dress. Yuichiro asked, "Miss Mars, may I dance with you/" Mars smiled gently, and replied, "Of course."  
  
That left Jupiter standing alone with Freddie. Freddie bowed slightly, and grabbed Jupiter hand. He placed at kiss on it, and Jupiter shivered with disgust. He asked, "Are you cold, my dear?' Jupiter heard sarcasm in his voice, and jerked her hand away. She lifted her hand back, and slapped him so hard, the music stopped and everyone stared at them. Many witnessed it, and couldn't believe it. JUPITER SLAPPED HER 'PRINCE' ACROSS THE FACE! Jupiter felt her blood boil with anger, "Don't you ever call me that again. I am not, and never will be." Jupiter turned to walked away, yet Freddie grabbed her right wrist. He began to squeeze it, and whispered, "No one humiliates me like this." He placed her other hand behind her head, and brought her lips to his. Jupiter tried to pull back, with Freddie was too strong. The others thought they made up, and went back to the party. Shinozaki and Mars, however, saw Freddie was kissing Jupiter against her will.  
  
Jupiter had tears strolling down her cheeks, as Freddie forced her mouth open with his tongue. He removed his hand from her wrist, placed his hand on Jupiter's back, and pressed her body towards his. She felt the contact, and moaned. Freddie stuck his tongue in her mouth, and went wild. Jupiter did the only thing she could do. She bit his tongue, *HARD*! He screamed, and released Jupiter. Jupiter almost fell as Freddie pushed her, but Shinozaki caught her. Jupiter thanked him, but her attention went back to Freddie, who was cursing. Everyone turned, and saw Freddie on the floor, cursing up a storm. They also saw Shinozaki holding Jupiter, only a way a Prince should. Jupiter's father said, "Shinozaki, release my daughter. You two are not permitted to see each other. I am sorry." Shinozaki released, and bowed slightly. His eyes on the ground, and his face was red. Jupiter turned to her father, angrily, "Why are you doing this?" Argus replied, "Because he is distracting you from Freddie." Jupiter lost control and blurted out her secret, "BUT I DON'T LOVE FREDDIE. I LOVE SHINOZAKI. I HAVE EVER SINCE I WAS TEN!!" Jupiter gasped, as everyone stared at her with surprise, including Shinozaki. He thought, 'She loves me?' Argus' face was red, "What was that?" Jupiter trembled under her father anger stare. She whispered, "I am in love with Shinozaki, not Freddie!" Mars' eyes grew huge, as she watched the scene before her, Yuichiro held her, and watched as well, he eyes huge with concern, and surprise.  
  
Argus walked over to his daughter, slowly. He was face to face with her, and smacked her across the face, hard. Jupiter fell to the ground, holding her cheek. Hailey hurried over, but was stopped when Argus said, "Hailey, this is between Jupiter and I. You stay back." Hailey watched with fear, as Argus grabbed Jupiter's right wrist. He said, "You go to your room, and stay there. Actually, I'm going to have some take you, and guard you." He said, "Prince Endymion, come forth." Endymion walked over, and bowed, "Yes your majesty?" Argus placed Jupiter right wrist in Endymion hand, "Take her to her room, and make sure she doesn't leave." Endymion nodded, and left, holding Jupiter's wrist. Serenity followed them, and went to help. Argus cleared his throat, "Sorry for the interruption, but let us not make it spoil our evening. Let us get back to it." Everyone, but Shinozaki, Mars, and Yuichiro got in the mood. Freddie went home, not wanted to stay. Mars went over to Shinozaki, with Yuichiro, and hugged him. She said, "Oh Shinozaki, I am so sorry. She told me, but begged me not to tell anyone, especially you." Shinozaki said, "Mars, it's okay. I just hope it works out someway."  
  
Jupiter held her cheeks crying, as Endymion released her wrist, and hugged her. Serenity was with them, and hugged Jupiter as well. Endymion asked, "Jupiter, did you really mean what you said?' Jupiter released Endymion and Serenity, "Of course." The tears were now evident, "I love Shinozaki more than I ever realized." Serenity asked, "Endymion, do you know how we can help?" He shook his head, and Serenity sighed. She wanted desperately to help her friend, but nothing came to mind. Nothing at all. 


End file.
